City of Heavenly Fire
by rcs17
Summary: After Jace comes back, everyone prepares for war. Alec is suffering from his break-up with Magnus, Jace and Clary have to have a relationship while Jace posesses the heavenly fire, Simon and Isabelle start dating, Luke and Jocelyn get married, and everyone prepares for Sebastian's return. Will they be able to save the world? Or will the world burn down? Rated T, possibly M later.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfic. Please be supportive. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Thunder and lightning rolled across the field, but no rain came. A boy, no more than 19 walked to a cave at the end of the supposedly endless field near Seventh Sacred Site. He was wearing all black and was holding a knife in his hand. Wind rippled through his hair as he made his way to the cave. He entered the cave, not being cautious. He reached a cave room, where a baby crib made out of the same stone as the cave lay.

He frowned. He thought there would be guards here, patrolling. Then again, no matter how weak, a Greater Demon doesn't need protecting. The boy walked over to it and looked down. Inside, was an ugly baby like creature. But the boy knew it was a demon. A hoarse, deep female voice spoke out of the mouth of the creature, her voice echoing around the cave.

"You failed."

The boy did not respond. He looked slightly shameful, but a determined look was on his face. Fury was in his cold, black eyes. "I tried. But I have another plan." he said, forcefully. "I have a plan that will bring demons back into the world and get revenge. No demon will be in hiding."

The creature looked into the boy's eyes. "But you will need assistance."

The boy laughed coldly. "That is part of the revenge. I will take revenge for what Jace Lightwood did to thwart our plan. The person I will take will be someone he will die for. It will hurt him. Hopefully, beyond repair."

The creature shook her head. It was painful for her. "What about the girl, Clarissa. She thwarted our plan more than the boy."

The boy smiled, raising his head so that the little bit of daylight in the cave illuminated his white-blond hair. "Whatever hurts Jace, hurts Clary."

The creature smiled. "Excellent plan, Jonathan. Do not fail me again, my son."

"Yes, mother."


	2. Chapter 1

Alec stood in front of the apartment door, staring. For over three weeks, this had been his home. Every night, lying next to Magnus, with Chairman Meow at his feet. Now he was unwelcome in it. Banned from it, because of his stupidity. He knew he shouldn't have gone ahead and agreed to Camille. Why did I do it? he kept thinking. Then the answer would come to him, along with an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

He hesitantly pressed the intercom button, since he no longer had a key. Taking a deep breath he said, "Magnus?" Silence. He pressed the button again, with more force than he intended to.

"Magnus!" Alec almost screamed, "Please! I need to talk about this." More silence follows. He had been trying this for days. Ever since Jace was up and moving, Alec had come to Magnus' apartment, to try to reason with him. To try to convince Magnus that he still loved him. The first couple times, Magnus had yelled, "Go away!" and then he would throw things at the intercom. Alec sighed and walked away. He should be happy that Jace isn't possessed. That he finally has his brother back. But Magnus is one person he can't forget.

Alec took a cab to Taki's, where he was going to meet Jace and Isabelle for lunch. Izzy had mentioned that she was bringing Simon. Jace asked Clary to come, but she was busy helping Jocelyn and Luke with wedding preparations. He walked in to Taki's after paying the cabbie ten bucks. Jace was leaning against the counter, talking to Kaelie. He wore his favorite black leather jacket, open over a tight white shirt that stretched over his slim muscles with his black marks showing through and dark jeans. He looked surprisingly unchanged, considering all that had happened in the past few months. He still had that arrogance that he had when before everything changed. Simon and Isabelle were sitting too close together, but they quickly moved apart as Alec came towards them. He smiled a fake smile, hoping it didn't look fake. Jace sat down next to Alec and picked up a menu. "Bad time at Magnus'?" Isabelle asked with sympathy.

Alec just nodded. Izzy knew how much Magnus meant to him. But she didn't ask or talk about Magnus, and Alec loved her for that. Jace's phone beeped. He pulled it out and smiled. Kaelie came to take orders. Jace and Alec said the usual. Simon ordered a half hot chocolate half bood drink and Isabelle ordered an apricot plum smoothie. Jace sat back and replied to the text, grinning. "Who is it now?" asks Izzy, even though she knew the answer.

"Clary." Jace says. Alec felt tears sting in his eyes. Thinking about Jace and Clary brought memories of Magnus. He pretended to cough. Simon looked at him. "Are-" Simon started.

But he didn't finish because Kaelie came with their food. Jace, still texting, didn't look up as Kaelie handed him his fries. "Hey, I have to go after this, so I won't train today." Jace said into his fries.

Alec and Isabelle nodded. "Where are you going?" asked Simon. Jace looked up into Simon's eyes and snorted. "Is it really your business, Vampire?" Simon just stirred his chocolate and blood mixture as Isabelle glared at Jace. "I'm going to meet Clary at her dress fitting." he sighed.

Isabelle looked at Jace with a confused look. "I thought that she already had her dress fitted?" Jace smirked and said, "Jocelyn bought a different dress, so she needed to find a different dress. Clary went ballistic."

Simon chuckled a bit. He composed himself and said, "I'm coming too. I need to talk to Luke anyway." Jace sighed and picked through his fries. "Well, I need to talk to you anyway."

Alec raised his eyebrows questioningly and lowered them when Jace nodded. Isabelle didn't like it when her brothers knew something she didn't, but she didn't ask. When Jace and Simon were done, Jace got up and put his jacket on while Simon pecked Isabelle on the cheek and watched her flush. "Come on, hot lips." Jace said, rolling his eyes as he dragged Simon out of Taki's.

-–-

"What do you think?" Clary asked Luke while twirling in a bronze dress with spaghetti straps. Luke smiled as a familiar voice said from somewhere behind her, "You look gorgeous, as always"

Jace crossed the room and put his arm on her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her. "What are you doing here?" Clary whispered, smiling against his mouth. At that moment, a sharp pain, a spark, flew in between them. Clary silently cursed the Heavenly Fire, coursing through his veins. The Silent Brothers were studying in the ancient books for a week. During that time, Jace stayed at the Institute infirmary. No one was allowed to see him, especially Clary. Clary spent that week crying and drawing Jace in various forms. Jace with angel wings, keeping her warm, Jace looking at her from the infirmary bed, Jace protecting her from harm. All her Jace. Jace got let out a week after Clary had seen him.

" What do you think?" he said, cupping her cheek with his right hand. Clary broke free from his grasp and turned to see Simon conversing with Luke, probably about the stag party. Clary had talked Luke into letting Simon be his best man. The wedding was on Saturday, and the stag party was on Friday. Jace quickly turned her to him and pulled her up against him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It reminded her of when Jace was possessed, and she'd lie in his bed with him, trapped in his arms. But she never pulled away, even though those times were like a bad dream to her. He buried his face in her hair while whispering,

"I have to go to somewhere near here. I'll see you later today or tomorrow. Damn, you look hot." She looked up at him, blushing and curling her fingers on his chest. "Ok. Where do you have to go?" she asked. He just pressed his lips to hers as Clary's mom started calling her name.

"Clary!" she shouted from the back room. Clary sighed and pulled away from Jace and went into the back of the store. When she stepped back out, she saw Jace, Luke and Simon conversing. She was concerned when Luke looked pale, but was nodding. "I'm fine with-" he said, breaking off. Simon glanced up an saw Clary and whispered to Jace and they all stopped talking. Jace walked over to Clary and kissed her cheek before nodding towards Luke and Simon and stepping out of the shop. Clary watched him walk out of her view. Then she turned to Luke and Simon. "

What the hell were you talking about?" Clary asked. Simon just shook his head and went to hug Clary. Then he walked out of the store to hail a cab. Clary turned and tried to raise her eyebrows at Luke. Luke shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it."


	3. Chapter 2

Jace walked into the Institute and got into the elevator. He stepped out and went to the kitchen, where he knew he'd find Church. Church was sitting by the fridge, wanting some fish. "Where's Alec and Izzy, Church?" Church growled.

Sighing, Jace opened the fridge and got the fish, and dropped it in Church's bowl. "Demented cat" he muttered as Church attacked the fish, leaving only the bones behind. Church took Jace up the stairs and into the training room. As soon as he stepped in, Jace heard grunting in the knife throwing section. He stepped out from behind a dummy and deflected a knife with a seraph blade. "Goddammit, Jace." Isabelle said.

"You would've missed anyway, Iz." Jace said, grinning at his sister. Alec just walked up to them, raising his eyebrows. Jace nodded. "What?" Isabelle asked, half out of annoyance and half out of curiosity.

"Nothing" says Jace, breaking eye contact with Alec. "Let's go" says Alec.

...

Clary collapsed on her bed. She had gone through eight dresses, nine pairs of shoes, and 3 different hair styles. She thought of Jace, Simon and Luke. Curiosity hung over her, but she ignored it. She decided to give up on trying to find out. She dogged Luke while her mother was fixing her dress, but she finally knew she would not find out. Clary didn't know why she wanted to find out so badly. She sat on her bed, sketching the first thing that came into her mind. Jace. He was sitting in the middle of her bed, holding her. Protecting her from her nightmares and her biggest fear, Sebastian. Jace had snuck in through her window a few times when she texted him that she couldn't sleep. He would wait until eight and sneak back out of the window before Jocelyn came to wake Clary up. Clary stopped drawing and held the picture up. She felt like the whole scene was very accurate. The moonlight, shining through the curtains, creating patterns on their faces. The look of love in desire in Jace's eyes were depicted perfectly. Everything was perfect, down to the last detail. Clary ripped the sheet out carefully, and hung it on the tack board Luke bought for her. She looked at the clock. 11:30. She climbed into bed, drawing the covers over her. The moon brought light into the room, illuminating the picture she had so carefully drawn, thinking about Jace as sleep pulled her down.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading. Im sorry that the chapters are so short. But as the story progresses, some will be short, some will be long. Thanks for the reviews! they aper greatly appreciated!**

Clary woke up on Saturday to find Luke gone, and Maryse and Isabelle waking her up. She woke up her mother and ushered her into the kitchen, where Maryse was making breakfast. Pancakes, strawberries and thick bacon were set on the table. They ate in silence, Jocelyn only eating half a pancake. "Mom, eat." Clary urged.

Maryse drove all of them to the gardens in Williamsburg, not too far from Luke's house. Isabelle and Maryse helped Clary with the dress, even though they weren't in the wedding. After they left, Clary faced her mother. They looked into each others eyes, then hugged. Clary pulled away and said, "You'll be great."

Jocelyn smiled. "I'm not having second thoughts, if that's what you're asking." Then the procession was about to start. Magnus came to walk Jocelyn down the isle. Clary took a deep breath and started before them to the verandah. She turns to the left and stops to see her mom walking down the isle. She looks beautiful. I wonder if this is how I'll look, walking down the isle. Clary thinks. She catches Jace's eye and he winks at her. Clary has time to flash a smile at him before looking back to Jocelyn. Jocelyn joins Luke under the verandah. They hold hands. Magnus also conducts the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Luke Garroway and Jocelyn Fray. Do you, Luke, take Jocelyn to be your wife?" Luke says,

"I do." Clary looks at Simon with tears in her eyes. Looking into the audience, she sees that Isabelle and Maryse have started crying as well. "And do you, Jocelyn," continues Magnus. "Take Luke as your husband?" Jocelyn looks Luke in the eye, and says, "I do." Tears come down Clary's face before she can stop them.

Magnus looks happy when he says, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." They exchange rings and kiss, while everyone cheers.

...

Jace finds Clary outside the crowd of people wishing the couple. He pulls Clary in her arms and murmurs, "Happy?"

Clary looks into the crowd and says, "couldn't be happier." He pulls her up to kiss her when Isabelle finds them, with Simon holding her hand. "Party time!" she yells.

Clary rolls her eyes and steps away from Jace. "See you at the reception. 7 o'clock sharp." He nods and goes to Luke. Jocelyn finally got through the crowd of well-wishers when Clary hugs her. "Party time." Clary says, repeating what Isabelle said.


	5. Chapter 4

Clary ushered her mom into Izzy's room at the Institute. Isabelle shows up with the party dress Jocelyn was to wear that night. Gold with silver runes were stitched at the hem. Jocelyn looks around and asks, "Where's Maryse?"

Isabelle gives her a smile. Clary turns to her mother and says, "We made her stay away from you so we could get you ready." Jocelyn tries to make a run for it when both girls practically lift her and set her on the bed. Then Isabelle descends on her with foundation base. Clary just sits and watches, amused. Soon, her makeup is done. Isabelle gave her sharp cheekbones and dark, mysterious eyes. She looks like me when we went to Magnus' party. Clary thought. And she does, except instead of glitter, Isabelle put gold eyeshadow that matches her dress. When she was done, Isabelle sits Clary down and does her makeup. When she's done, Clary and her mom look almost exactly the same. Isabelle gets dressed and they head down to the Institute's banquet room. Maryse got approval from the Clave to lift the enchantment that keeps vampires out of the Institute for this occasion.

Clary had never been in this room. Chandeliers hung everywhere, illuminating the room. As soon as Clary walked in, Jace was there, in a black suit. "You look nice" Clary says.

Jace smiled. He looks like an angel. If an angel wore a suit. Clary thought as Jace pulled her in. Clary also realized, for the first time ever, he looked a little nervous. Clay extricated herself from his grasp and pulled him towards the table that she, Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Alec would sit at. Clary took her seat to the right of Simon and Jace sat on her other side. Then, when the lights dimmed, Magnus stood up in front of everyone. Clary silently thanked Magnus for not wearing the rainbow stripped pants he usually wears to occasions like this.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to witness the marriage of Jocelyn Fray and Luke Garroway. Now, the toasting." says Magnus. Luke and Jocelyn go up to the front of the room, each holding a wine glass with purple liquid in it. To Jocelyn and Luke. May their marriage be happy."

Everyone murmured, "To Jocelyn and Luke." and drank their wine. Then, Luke spoke. Magnus motioned to the side doors, where waiters came through bringing food. Clary ate, realizing this was the first time she ate since breakfast. After a while, when the majority of the guests had finished eating, musicians in the corner started to play, and everyone was silent. Then, Luke took Jocelyn's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. It wasn't classical music, but slow music, so Luke pulled Jocelyn into his arms. After that dance, everyone clapped and couples started to dance. Jace looked at Simon and Alec, and they nodded. Clary, watching her mother dance for the first time, didn't notice Jace tapping her on the shoulder. When she realized that her boyfriend was trying to get her attention, she turned to him.

"Can you come with me?" he asked. Clary nodded and followed him out of the banquet hall. Jace took her hand and they walked down the long winding corridors. Jace checked his watch and started to walk a little faster. They stopped in front of the stairs to the greenhouse. Clary smiled and followed Jace up the stairs. He lead the way to the bush where he gave Clary a birthday picnic. Where he had kissed her for the first time. Jace looked at the silvery buds dotted on the bush. Clary, knowing what to expect, watched with the bush, holding his hand.

A clock somewhere tolled its bell, signaling that it was midnight. The buds opened into new flowers, sprinkled with pollen. Clary had already seen this, but she felt just as mesmerized as she was on her sixteenth birthday. She was watching so intently, that she hadn't noticed that Jace. She turned around as the petals fell to ind Jace kneeling behind her.

"Clary. I love you," Jace started. "I will always love you. I told you this exactly three months ago after we defeated Valentine in Idris." Clary started to have tears falling down her face. Was this really happening? "We have been through so much together," he continued. "And all that time, you never left. Even when I was being controlled by Sebastian, you stayed by me, knowing that it was still me inside. I know I've said this a thousand times, but I love you. I promise to love you until we die. I know we are both young, but on Tuesday, I turn eighteen, which means I can marry, even if you're sixteen. Clarissa Fray, please marry me."

Jace put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. He opened his hand. Inside was the Lightwood family ring. Clary tore her eyes away from the ring and looked at Jace. She smiled. "Yes."

She wanted to say it a thousand times. She flung her arms around Jace's neck as her heart stopped and started again. Jace stood up, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her in and kissed her softly, parting her lips with his. She put her arms around his neck and wound her fingers in his hair. Clary thought this moment couldn't get any better. But then a spark tore them apart. Jace took her left hand in his own and slipped the ring onto her finger.

It fit perfectly.


	6. Chapter 5

Clary was giddy with excitement. She grabbed Jace's hand and went back into the banquet hall. Simon first came up to congratulate them, without saying a word. He shook Jace's hand and pulled Clary close and hugged her. She smiled, burying her face in his hair. "You knew?" Simon just nodded and pulled away, with tears in his eyes.

Surprisingly, Alec pulled her into a hug. He pulled away, looking happier than on the day he met Magnus. Isabelle came up from behind Alec. "Why is everyone hugging you?" she demanded. "Did I miss anything?"

Clary held up her hand, the ring shining on her finger. Isabelle took a moment to understand and then squealed. She grabbed Clary in a tight hug. Clary managed to disentangle herself from Isabelle. She looked at Jace. "How are we going to tell my mom and Luke?" she asked.

Jace pulled her into him and said, "Luke knows. But be prepared for your mom." Puzzled, Clary turned around to see her mom and Luke rushing over here. "Seeing this crowd, I'm assuming she said yes?" says Luke, shaking Jace's hand.

Jocelyn looked at Clary's hand, saw the Lightwood ring, and hugged her, with tears pouring down her face. She looks into her daughter's green eyes that look so much like her own. "Mom." says Clary, firmly. "It's alright. I know you're thinking about you and Valentine marrying so young, then you ran away from him. Jace isn't like that. I swear."

Jocelyn gave a watery laugh. She lifted Clary's right hand and bent her head down and looked at the ring. She hugged her daughter. She turned to Jace and hugs him. As she pulls away she said sternly, "By the Angel, Jace. If you hurt my daughter..." she shakes her head and follows to their table as Clary laughs.

Magnus appears and kisses Clary's cheek, ignoring Alec. He smiles, shakes his head and goes away. Clary turns to Jace. "How did you convince Luke to let you propose to me" Clary grinned.

Jace kisses her forehead. "I'd rather not tell you." he says. "I also asked Simon's permission, but after he said yes, I realized that I didn't care what he thought. I asked Alec whether I should about a week ago, but never told Izzy. I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut."

"That's not true." says a voice behind them. Clary turned to see Isabelle scowling at Jace while he affectionately ruffles her hair. She slaps his hand away and fixes the sparkly clips in her hair. Simon comes and says, "Nice job, Fray."

Isabelle pulls Clary away from the boys. "It's going to be awesome! I'm going to have all of the bridesmaids in beautiful dresses, and... Can I be your maid of honor?" "Who else would I pick?" Clary said, grinning. Isabelle pulls her in a tight hug and saunters off to Simon. Clary follows her to where Jace, Simon and Alec are fighting over who should be the best man. Simon argues that he is Clary's best friend, but Alec argues that he is Jace's brother and parabatai. Jace, bored with their bickering, heads over to Clary. "When do you want to announce the engagement?" she asks, leaning so their foreheads touched.

Jace smirks. "Ten minutes. Luke's going to announce it. But you have to be sure. Do you want to do this?" Clary sighs and leans up to kiss him. "Your all I've ever wanted. I'm sure."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! I hope you all are liking the story so far. I want to thank all of you reviewers for reviewing. Much appreciated. Also, thanks to jacelightwood17. We both have a little surprise for you in the next chapter. I ran an idea by jacelightwood17, and we goth agreed it will enhance the story. In the next chapter, the surprise will start. It will build up. Enjoy the rest of the story! Keep reviewing!**

The room gets silent as Luke hits his spoon against the side of the wine glass. He motions for Clary and Jace to come up. "This is a very, very special day for Jocelyn and myself." he starts. "Not only have we married, but our daughter, Clary got engaged to her boyfriend, Jace Lightwood."

Applause bursts out of the room. After, when Clary and Jace find their seats, people come to congratulate them. Most of the people ask how old they are. When Jace says he is seventeen and Clary is sixteen, people simile, with slight disapproving looks. But Clary doesn't care. She's about to marry her beautiful boyfriend, and have a beautiful life with him. When Maryse and Robert manage to push through the crowd, Clary and Jace stand up to hug them. "Clary, welcome to the family." Maryse says and Robert nods. He doesn't talk much.

...

In the crowds of people wishing both couples well, Alec slips out for some fresh air. A stroll in the garden to clear his mind. He didn't bother telling anyone he was going, or take anything with him. He felt no need to. Walking near the roses, Alec stopped to breathe the night air. It reminded him of the time that he and Magnus stopped at this spot. Alec had pulled Magnus down and kissed him. It seemed like ages ago. A lifetime ago. He shakes his head and moves on, tears stinging the back of his eyes. A portal appears in front of his eyes, and a figure steps out of it. It steps forward to where Alec is standing, confused. Then he tries to find a seraph blade, but realizes he didn't want to bring one with him. Weaponless, he stood there, while a dark shadow grabbed his shoulder. "You." he breathed.

A merciless chuckle came out of the shadow, then a blinding light appears, and Alec is knocked out. The figure opens Alec's jacket and shirt, tracing a sign on his shoulder. Then, the figure cuts himself with a knife. He created a similar gash on Alec. The figure's blood gets into Alec's and Alec's blood gets into the figure. The rune glows bright red.

"Alec Lightwood, you are mine. You will do as I say." it says. "We will fight to raise demon kind.

"And bring the shadowhunters to their knees."


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, I totally screwed up. This was supposed to be Chapter 7. I accidentally posted chapter eight. That is why it was so confusing. Rad this first. Thanks for reading!**

"Where's Alec?" asked Jace, concerned. Clary looked around her and over the heads of couples dancing. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Why?"

Jace looked at her, his expression full of worry. "Because I cam feel something off, and wrong." Clary looked at him, baffled for a moment. Then it came to her. The parabatai bond Jace shared with Alec meant that he could feel when something was wrong. Jace touched the parabatai rune on his collar bone, with confusion. He lead Clary back to the table. But then, Alec came walking into the banquet hall, healthy and looking like nothing was wrong. He sat down next to Jace. "Dammit, Alec. Where have you been?" Jace asked angrily.

Alec smiled. "I went for a stroll in the garden. Is anything wrong with that?" Jace looked hurt. "Just wanted to know." he mumbled.

"Well, next time I'll ask you before I do." Alec said in a tone so cold and harsh, Clary couldn't believe it came from his mouth. "Are you ok?" Clary asked cautiously.

Alec snorted and looked off at the couples dancing. Simon and Isabelle came over, after dancing for twenty minutes. They were both flushed. At that time, Simon's digital watch started beeping, indicating it was three. "Let's go." Jace said to Clary.

They found Luke and Jocelyn, and told them that they were going to bed. They didn't even remind them not to sleep together. Jace took Clary's hand and brought them to Jace's sighed at the neatness of his white room. Books stacked in alphabetical order on the shelves, tshirts in one part of his closet, jeans in another, jackets hung up, a lamp and a clock on the night table. Clary couldn't help thinking how opposite his room is from Izzy's. Clothes would be piled everywhere in her room, makeup flowing out of the vanity table, pink throws and sheets on the bed instead of white sheets, and black walls splattered with gold paint instead of white walls. Clary turned to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her.

It started slow, but then the kisses became faster, more heated. Clary reached down, and pulled Jace's jacket and shirt off of him. She put her hands over his chest. He took her dress off and carried her bridal style. The kisses kept coming. Everything feverish. Jace lost his balance and they fell into bed.


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT. STORY MESSUP. **

**Ok, I totally screwed up. This is actually chapter eight, not seven. I just posted chapter seven. It is the previous chapter. This is really important. READ CHAPTER SEVEN FIRST. Thanks.**

**RCS17**

Clary woke up at 8:30 that morning. When she reached to her left, she found no body. She assumed Jace went for morning training. She tip toed to Isabelle's room next door. When she knocked, there was a groan. Then she heard shuffling. Isabelle opened the door a little, her hair tousled. "What?" she said.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I didn't bring any." Clary said sheepishly. Isabelle opened the door wider. Clary followed Isabelle to her closet. In there, Clary picked out a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Then, she went to the training room to see Jace, shirtless and punching a punching bag. She stealthily went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around fast, catching her by the waist. "Morning." he said, kissing her lightly.

Clary laughed and put her head on his shoulder, not caring that he was drenched in sweat. "Ahem." Maryse was at the door of the training room, watching her son. Jace put on his shirt, took Clary's hand and lead her to his room. She sat on the bed while her fiancé showered. Clary opened the nightstand drawer. Inside, was the picture that Izzy took of them sitting on the steps, Jace reading a book and Clary leaning over to see what he was reading. She held it for a long time, remembering that in the apartment, Jace had used the Herondale dagger to hold it in place. "Do you remember that day?"

Jace crossed the room, his hair wet from the shower. He sat down next to Clary and put his arm on her shoulders. She nodded, in fact remembering the cold October day. He pulled her in and kissed her, softly. She sat their, trapped in his embrace, until Isabelle entered the room, with her hands on her hips. "Must you do that early in the morning?" she snapped.

"No one asked you to come in here while we were doing it." Jace said, stretching. Silently, they left the room for the kitchen. Jocelyn and Luke were there, looking radiant. They decided not to go on a honeymoon. Jace and Clary ate pancakes that Maryse, not Isabelle, had made. "Morning." Alec said, yawning as he entered the kitchen.

Clary wondered what made Alec act the way he did last night. When Clary and Jace had finished, Clary and Jace started to go to Jace's room, when Izzy stepped in their way. "No making out until we've planned the wedding." Jace groaned and put his arm on Clary's waist. Clary and Isabelle shot him a glare, and they went to the library, joined by Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse and Alec. Robert had to return to Idris for a short Clave meeting. Isabelle mainly talked the whole time. "Clary and I have agreed that I will be maid of honor."

Jocelyn looked at her daughter, but said nothing. Isabelle continued. "Since Alec and Simon both have significant ties to the bride and groom, I thought hat they could both be the best men."

Alec started to object when Jace cut off his ranting. Izzy smiled. "Better. I think Maia and Jocelyn should be bridesmaids and Jordan should be the groomsman."

The wedding was in two weeks. Clary and Jace would go to Idris for a honeymoon, and then everyone would join the a week later for a council meeting. Also, Jace's 18th birthday was in six days, so he was allowed to marry, regarless of Clay's age. Clary and Jace returned to Jace's room after the wedding was planned, skipping lunch, since they had gone to bed late. But at 2, Isabelle was pounding on the door. "Clary! Jace! Wedding shopping! NOW!"

Jace kissed Clary lightly and pulled himself out of bed, sighing. Clary put on the clothes that she wore this morning and went out of the room, Jace trailing behind her. Jocelyn was waiting for Clary with Maryse and Isabelle, ready to go look at wedding dresses. Luke and Alec were waiting for Jace and Simon was waiting for them outside. "Find something pretty." Jace said while kissing Clary's head.

"You too." she said smiling. Jace looked like he was about to argue when Alec pulled him outside. Jocelyn took them to the place where she had her wedding dress made. Since Jocelyn married Luke, a downworlder, she was not required to wear gold, so she wore white for her marriage. Clary, on the other hand, was marrying a shadowhunter and she was one herself, so she has to wear gold. Two hours and fourteen dresses later, Clary, Izzy, Jocelyn and Maryse walked out of the bridal shop. Clary was surprised at how many gold dresses were in a mundane shop. Jocelyn and Maryse went to the Institute to meet their husbands, so Clary texted Jace, Simon, and Alec to meet them at Taki's.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey! I know that my chapters are pretty short. I just find those places in the story good for ending a chapter! Things start getting intense. Thanks for reading!**

**RCS17**

Clary and Isabelle were sitting across from each other, looking at the menu's when the boys came. Simon slid in next to Isabelle, who pecked him on the cheek and Alec scowled as he slid in after Simon. Jace sat next to Clary, putting an arm around her waist, turning her and kissing her passionately. "Get a room." Isabelle said, nuzzling her head in the crook of Simon's neck.

Clary broke apart from Jace, blushing furiously. Jace grinned as he sat back in the booth. Kaelie came to take their orders, winking at Jace. But Jace just grabbed Clary's hand and Kaelie frowned. "I'll have the usual." said Jace.

"Banana pancakes and a coffee, please." Clary said smirking.

"My usual please." said Izzy.

"Me too." said Simon.

"I'll also have my usual." said Alec. Kaelie nodded and glared at Clary before going to the chef to give the orders. Clary found it amusing that Kaelie was still jealous of her. Alec closed his eyes for a moment. "Find anything pretty?" Jace asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah but don't expect to see the dress anytime before the wedding." said Isabelle. "How about you?" Jace was about to open his mouth to answer when Alec cut him off, his eyes looking as black as night, Jace noticed. "I don't see why this all matters. It's just some stupid ceremony where two people are bound by law. No one should care. It's a waste of time." he said with ice.

Jace looked into his eyes looking furious, but a puzzled look replaced it. Clary stared at him, bewildered before pushing past Jace and running out of Taki's.

...

Clary could hear Simon talking furiously to Alec. Clary stopped a few blocks away from the restaurant and started to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks before she could stop them. She felt strong arms embrace her. She cried into Jace's shoulder, staining his white t-shirt with tears. "I can't believe him." Clary said, gasping for breath.

"I can't either." he said. Clary could hear the tears in his voice, and Jace never cried. His arms started to guide her to the Institute. The frigid December air cut through her like a knife, since she forgot to retrieve her coat before leaving Taki's. Jace took off his leather jacket and put it on her. It smelled like Jace. His soap, his cologne. It was still warm. Clary was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were in the Institute until the took the creaking elevator up. Jace took her to his room, and set her on his lap. She cried into his shoulder as Jace stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. Then they heard Isabelle yelling. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Dammit. I'm not allowed to express now I feel?" said Alec. "They are in love, Alec. Stop acting jealous. I know you haven't gotten over Magnus."

"I'm over Magnus. I just felt like wasting someone. You and Jace have done it, why not me? Magnus meant nothing." There was silence. Then Jace heard a smacking sound. "Bitch." Isabelle said. "You love Magnus. You always always will. Stop making others miserable for your mistake."

Then the sound of high heels clicked past Jace's room and into the room next to his. Clary had drifted off, with Jace clutching her to his chest like a lifeline. Alec stormed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. All the noise that was left was the distant city traffic, and Clary's river of tears.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! I actually wasn't going to update today because I have this chorus performance that requires me to be away from home for SIX FREAKING HOURS! But they are giving us free wifi access, so I can! Luckily, I brought my iPad! Not that I couldn't do it n my iPhone... But anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's... Interesting...**

**RCS17**

Jace was angry. No. Angry was an understatement. Jace was furious. Alec had understood him. For years, Jace had relied on him for years but Alec never realized it. Alec had depended on Jace. The were inseperable. Parabatai. A team. Brothers. But he loved Clary. He knew that. He also knew that Alec would usually never act like that. But a one moment, he thought he saw something in Alec's eyes. For a moment, Jace thought Alec's eyes looked like black tunnels instead of bright blue. But Jace concluded that he imagined it. He heard Alec's door open.

He didn't come to Jace's room to apologize. Jace, suddenly curious about where he was going, opened his door. The light from the hall illuminated Clary, sleeping on his bed. He stared at her beautiful face, taking in the shadows on her face and dried tears on her cheek. He slipped out, closing the door behind on the girl he loved more than life itself.

...

Alec walked in the frigid night air, hands in his pockets. He turned down the alleyway he was pulled to. He was in an unfamiliar part of Manhattan. But he seemed to know where he was going. Jace followed his brother into Manhattan. He had never known this part. E saw a silhouette turn into an alley. Alec. Jace took off running stealthily. He watched Alec open a door. The familiar stench of demons was in the air. Jace took out his stele and marked himself, preparing for a fight. He took out his seraph blades. "Semenglaf." he whispered to one as it lit up.

"Ithuriel." he said to the other. It glowed and died down as Jace pocketed them. He went to the door Alec had disappeared into. The room inside was all broken. Loose floorboards hanging from the ceiling, cracked windows, dust everywhere. But also the smell of demons getting stronger as he ventured further into the house. He took Semenglaf out of his pocket, ready to attack if necessary. Then he heard a familiar voice.

He knew it was Alec's. How could he not know his own brother's voice, even at a whisper? Even thoughtless couldn't hear him, Jace knew he was dealing with demons. Something was up. The Alec he knew would never deal with demons. Not unless he was forced to or... Then it hit him. Alec's eyes looked black at Taki's. at the wedding, there was coldness in his voice that he had only heard in one other person's voice. Sebastian. Then he realized, Alec was possessed.

...

Clary woke up. Jace was gone. She was worried, but she quickly calmed down. Jace could handle himself. She rested her back against the headboard and smiled. The room she was currently sitting would be hers also. Se couldn't wait for the wedding. But it seemed like it was just yesterday that she followed the three shadowhunters into the storage room. Clary would marry him, have at least one kid... She sat upright, fast. Her face twisted in thought. She mouthed some numbers, counting them on her finger at the same time. Slowly she got up to pace the room. No. she thought, desperately. It couldn't be. Clary opened Jace's door. Se went across the hall to anotHer familiar room. She knocked on the door. A sleepy looking Isabelle opened the door.

"Clary, it's 1 am," Isabelle started. "Why are you up? Wait, why am I up?" At any other time, Clary would have rolled her eyes. But all she could do was whisper, "Iz, I need your help. It's important." and push past her friend and into the glitter filled room.


	12. Chapter 11

Clary hadn't finished pacing her room after explaining to a shell-shocked Izzy. She looked at Isabelle for the first time in ten minutes. "Wait, so you think you're pregnant?"

Clary stopped to glare at her friend. "No, Izzy," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I think that a demon curled up and dies in Jace's room. Of course I think I'm pregnant! I mean, look at the facts. I'm late for my time-of-the-month. We didn't use any protection or anything. I threw up this morning. It all fits!"

Isabelle stood up and hugged Clary. Clary felt tears falling down her face. "With Sebastian on the run, the wedding, everything, it will be too stressful. By the angel, how am I going to tell Jace?" Isabelle sighed. "I'll call him now. Tell him to come back. We'll explain. I promise, this will go well. Wouldn't want my niece to get hurt now, wouldn't we?"

Clary gave a watery laugh. "Iz, I don't think it's going to be a girl, but no one will hurt my baby. Ever."

Isabelle pat Clary on the back and dialed Jace's number.

...

Jace was just about to go in and stop Alec from whatever he was doing when his cell phone vibrated. He saw Isabelle's number. "Izzy?" he whispered. "What is it?"

"Jace, it's Clary." Jace tensed. "Is she okay?" "Well, you see, we don't know. We will explain everything when you get here. Come now." Jace flipped his phone closed and ran out of the abandoned house.

...

Jace saw Clary pacing, and was worried. She never did that. Isabelle was trying to calm her down. Jace cleared his throat and went up to them. "Clary, what's wrong?"

Clary looked at Isabelle and nodded. "Jace, I'm having a baby." she said. That was the last thing Jace expected to hear. His face went white, but he took his fiancée's shoulders gently. "Clary, are you sure."

Clary's head tilted her head downwards. "Everything checks out, Jace." Jace pulled her close to him. "We'll get through this. God, a baby. I can't wait to see my little girl."

Clary pulled back, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Not you too! I know it's a boy!" Jace and Isabelle laughed. But Jace's smile quickly fell. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

Clary took a breath. "We'll tell Simon. He'll be the most understanding. Then, we'll tell Alec, the parents, and finally Magnus." Jace nodded. It seemed logical. Even though Jace didn't particularly like Simon, he would always be there for Clary. Jace had forgotten a certain parabatai, until said parabatai walked in, hair tousled.

And no trace of where he was that night.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey! I know it's been a really along time. I think I last posted on Sunday. It is inexcusable, I know. But I have been really busy. I hope you like this chapter. I know I do. Things get a little boring, though, in the next two chapters. But hopefull, the action will pick up. Keep the reviews coming! I love them! They really help me. Thanks. **

**RCS17**

Jace knew he had to tell someone about Alec. But with Clary pregnant, telling either family would be too much pressure, no matter how important. But Jace knew one person that would listen to him.

Clary and Jace took a cab to Simon and Jordan's apartment. "That'll be $18.56," the cabbie said.

Jace threw the cabbie a twenty and told him to keep the change. Together, they went into the building. Jace wouldn't let Clary climb the stairs, so they had to take the rickety elevator. Outside Simon and Jordan's apartment, there were the names, Kyle and Lewis. Jace knocked on the door. A sleepy looking Jordan opened up. "Hey, guys," he said. "Come in."

Jace wrapped an arm protectively around Clary's waist and lead her into the room. Simon and Maia were sitting on the couch playing Halo. When Simon saw them enter, he paused the game. "Hey, what's up?"

Clary looked at her fiancé. "Simon," she started. "We have to tell you something." Simon looked unaffected. "Ok, shoot."

Clary's grip tightened on Jace's hand. "Simon, I'm... having a baby" she finished weakly. Simon stared at her. "Sorry," he said. "I thought you said you were pregnant."

"That's because I am." Jordan and Maia's jaws visibly dropped. Simon stood up abruptly and focused his attention on Jace. "I'm going to kill you!"

But before he could do so, Clary stepped in between them. "Simon! Killing my baby's father will not solve anything! It was an accident! But it's not the worst thing in the world."

Simon relaxed and sighed. "Clary, I'll help you through this. I'm still going to kill Jace." he added as an afterthought, though he said it in a considerably lighter tone. Clary nodded. Jace finally spoke. "Simon, we're going to tell Clary's parents now. Can you come with us?"

Simon looked directly at both of them. "Of course. I be there for you. Whenever you need me."

* * *

The ride to Luke's house was filled with awkward silence. Clary sat in between Simon and Jace. Jace looked distant. When the bookshop slowly came into view, he looked at Clary. She was pale. The stress wasn't good for the baby, but Jace didn't say anything. The sooner they got this over with, the better for everyone. The cab came to an abrupt stop. Jace flung his arm outward, so that Clary didn't fly forward. He stepped out and helped her out. Simon stepped out and together they walked into the house. Jocelyn opened the door.

"Clary!" She took her daughter in her arms. But Clary was stiff. Jocelyn took her at arms length and studied her face. "Clary are you alright?" Clary shook her head.

Jocelyn became concerned, but ushered the three teenagers into the house. Jace sat Clary down on the couch and sat next to her. Simon took her hand and sat on her other side. Luke and Jocelyn sat across from them, studying them carefully. Jace took a deep breath. "Jocelyn, Luke," he started. "Clary— Clary is having a baby."

Luke didn't take that well. he stood up and started yelling. "What did you do to my daughter?" He stepped forward but Simon restrained him. "Let go of me, vampire." Luke growled.

But Simon was as steady as stone. Luke's claws started growing out. Jocelyn spoke. "Clary, after all I taught you, you let this happen."

Clary spoke up angrily. "Sorry, Mom. It was an accident. I know I'm too young. But I am happy. If you aren't, then I want nothing to do with you." Jace looked at Clary, baffled. "Clary, you can't mean that."

She glared at him. "Yes I mean that." She started rising. Jace tried to get her to sit down. "Clary, no."

"Jace, Simon, we're leaving." Clary said, with a note of finality. "Clary, I think we should talk—" Jace started, but she cut him off. "No, Jace. We're leaving." And she stormed out of the small house, with Jace and Simon running behind her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! It has been a long time. Sorry. Even though I don't have many followers, I still like to make you happy. I had to take care oaf a hyper five year old Neil Monday, then I was drowned in endless homework. Sorry. But here I am. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Maryse wasn't done with talking to them, but she let them go. She would talk to them tomorrow. She sat down in the library, gazing at the mosaic of Raziel on the floor. The angel. The child would be something special, like its parents. Clary had a gift with runes and Jace had incredible power in fighting. But a disturbing thought rose through her. The fire.

Jace still had the heavenly fire inside him. The child. What would become of it? She had to talk to Jocelyn. If she refused to talk about it, Maryse would have no other choice but to go to the Silent Brothers. But Jocelyn would listen. She would have to. Otherwise, if Maryse told the Silent Brothers, Jace, Clary, and her unborn grandchild would most likely die.

* * *

Jace left a sleeping Clary after the talk with Maryse. He needed to see Magnus. Waiting was over. He climbed the steps to the loft and buzzed the buzzer. "Who is it?" A sleepy Magnus mumbled at the other end.

"Magnus," Jace said. "I need to see you. It is very important." Jace heard Magnus let out a long breath. "I told Alec I wasn't going to be your pet warlock anymore."

At any other time, Jace would have said something sarcastic, but Alec's life was on the line. "I just really need to see you. Alec isn't here, if that's what you're wondering." Magnus let Jace in and he climbed the stairs to the familiar loft. Magnus opened up, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt and no sparkles. Jace has never seen Magnus like this. His eyes had dark circles under them. His hair was not in the usual spikes and his green eyes looked dead. His tan skin had a pale pallor to it, like he hadn't been out of the house for weeks, even though he was at the wedding four days ago. "Come in," he said.

Jace walked in. "Ok, Shadowhunter," Magnus growled. "Get on with it. I need to get my beauty sleep." Jace snorted. "You find that funny, do you?"

"No," Jace replied. "I know you were not sleeping. You haven't been. Looking at the circles under your eyes and your dead expression, you are incredibly upset. About what? I can only guess. But that's not what I'm here for." He crossed the room and sat on the sofa. Magnus sat across from him. "Before I say why I came here, Clary and I have news. We thought we should share it with you. We are getting married the day after I turn eighteen, which is in four days. This is going really fast, I know. Second, Clary is having a baby. We just found out." He took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts. Magnus spoke. "Well, little Shadowhunter. Congrats. Is that all?"

Jace shook his head. "That's the good news. Now for the bad news. Sebastian is possessing someone, but it's not like with me. Most of the time, he acts like is normal self. But almost in a second, his mood becomes like Sebastian. His eyes even turn black quickly, but change back to normal so fast, you'd think you imagined it. But when he turns back to normal, he doesn't remember a thing."

There was an elongated silence. Finally, Magnus whispered, "Who is it, Jace?", even though he knew the answer.

Jace exhaled before looking up into the green, cat-shaped eyes. "It's Alec."

* * *

Clary woke up to darkness. There was no warm body next to her. She started panicking, but then remembered that Jace needed to go see someone. She felt bile rise in her throat and ran the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet. It felt like fire burning in her throat. When she was done, she looked at the pink puke in the toilet. _Yep_. she thought. _Definitely pregnant._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Im so sorry about not updating! I was really busy. Anyway, here is the chapter. Thanks for all the help. I am definitely using some of those. Here it is, chapter fifteen. **

* * *

"Wait," Magnus said. "You mean, Sebastian somehow possessed Alec, right under our noses?"

"I know when," Jace replied. "After we announced our engagement. Alec went for a walk, but he didn't tell us. When he came back he was... different." Magnus looked deep in thought. "What do you mean by different?"

"He acted rude. Closed off. Not like Alec. Alec is usually..."

"I know how Alec really is." Magnus interrupted. Jace smiled inwardly. "I mean, I was in love with him for three months," he said, hurriedly.

"Sure, sure," Jace muttered. He knew Magnus didn't want to end it, but Magnus had a good reason to. Even so, Alec only talked about it with Izzy, and Izzy told Jace. "What was that, Blondie."

"Great," Jace murmured. "Now we're starting nicknames. Look, warlock." he said loudly. "You haven't gotten over Alec, and don't try to deny it. You had an okay reason to end it. But still, I know you would do anything to save him. Even if it wasn't for him, saving Alec would save the world. Just help me."

Magnus groaned. "Ok, Shadowhunter. What's your plan?" Jace sighed and looked out of the window, moonlight falling on his face. His shaggy blond hair fell just above his eyes. "I was hoping you would know what to do.

* * *

Clary moaned and stood up from the bathroom floor, flushing the toilet. She walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the side and lifted her shirt, pressing her hand tenderly to her abdomen. She turned sideways and saw something that perplexed her. Her stomach was at least three inches bigger than normal. She was only one and a half weeks pregnant. Clary rushed out of the bathroom and into Isabelle's room without knocking, shaking the other girl violently."Izzy!"

Isabelle jolted awake. "Clary!" Isabelle practically shouted. "Could you give me some peace to sleep?"

"Iz, something's wrong," Clary said, lifting her shirt. Isabelle gasped."You don't use the body lotion I give you!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "No. Am I supposed to be this big at one and a half weeks?" Isabelle pressed a hand to Clary's stomach. "No." Isabelle said firmly. "It's very irregular. Even for Shadowhunters."

They both sat in thought for a minute. Then Clary's head snapped up. "The angel blood," Clary said. "Valentine gave me extra angel blood. It could be having this effect on the baby."Isabelle nodded in understanding. "You mean, your pregnancy is sped up?"

"Exactly. I should be this big at two months." Isabelle smiled. "What?"

"Oh nothing," the other girl replied. "It's just that I can't imagine you pregnant. You're too short!" Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we just go to Magnus'?"

Isabelle shook her head. "He hasn't forgiven Alec. But maybe we should try it." Clary ran Isabelle's closet and pulled out a long coat and flat sneakers. "Let's go."

* * *

Alec watched the two girls from his windows. A brief anger passed over him, but it was gone as suddenly as it came. He shook his head._ What is happening to me?_ He thought, desperately.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He stood in front of the sink, pressing his hands on either side of the basin. He looked into the mirror and flung his hair out of his eyes with a flick of his head. Looking at him in the mirror, was an eighteen-year-old boy with perfectly blue eyes. The same shape of the nose, the perfectly sculptured cheekbones. Bit then why did he feel so strange. He made a sound in between a groan and a gasp as a hot pain racked through him. He didn't know who he was, or what he was doing. But the pain stopped. He stared at the basin his hands were gripping lightly just seconds earlier. It had huge gouges where his hands had held it, and the ceramic pieces were by his feet. One piece hat cut his foot. He was bleeding with no end, but he didn't care as he limped over the the bed. Blood coated the floor where he walked. Maryse was going to kill him for that, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was sleep. He lay down. His hands on his face, the same words repeating, running though his mind.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

**Well. There it is. It's really short, but I thought that as a food spot to end the chapter. I'm still open for ideas. And also, REVIEWS! I really love reviews. **

**Also, thanks to **_V.I.D Vishii _**for the continuous support on writing and life. You really are awesome.  
**

**Read my profile and look at my poll! Thanks for reading. R&R**


End file.
